Shadowhunter fic
by Lea De Clairmont
Summary: Magnus n'a jamais interrompu le mariage d'Alec et Lydia. Ce passe 16 ans aprés la saison 2.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

PDV ?:

Je venais de me réveillé dans ma chambre de l'institut de New York, je file sous la douche pour après mettre un jeans noir avec une chemise bleu foncé et des basket noir puis aller prendre mon petit déjeuner avec mes deux meilleures amis, surement déjà réveillé depuis longtemps, étant des lève tôt alors que moi j'aime bien resté un peu plus longtemps au lit. Arrivé dans le réfectoire avec mon plateau je les trouve rapidement, ils sont facilement reconnaissable avec leurs cheveux roux pour l'une et blond pour l'autre.

"Tiens enfin réveillé la marmotte?" me demanda la rousse en rigolant.

Je lui répond de la façon la moins mature qui soit en lui tirant la langue. On fini de manger avant de filer en salle d'entrainement. Tout deux se mette d'un côté de la salle pour s'entraîner au corps à corps quand à moi je met des cibles en place de l'autre côté puis prend mon arc pour commençais a tiré.

Quelque heure plus tard j'entend des pas s'approcher de la salle et quand je me retourne je vois un homme grand, environ 1m90, avec les même cheveux noir et les même yeux marron-vert que moi suivit d'une femme bien plus petite que lui au cheveux blond et aux yeux bleu, dont je sais n'avoir hériter que très peu de ses traits. Elle vient tout de suite vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

"Mon chéri tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Toi aussi maman."lui répondit-je en la serrant dans mes bras avant de me tourner vers mon père et de lui tendre la main mais il me surprend en me prenant lui aussi dans ses bras.

"Je suis extrêmement fier de toi mon fils. De vous deux."dit-il en se tournant vers mon meilleur ami.

Je sais exactement pourquoi ils sont revenue d'Idris tout les deux car demain nous recevrons nos runes de parabatai.

"Alec, Lydia vous êtes arrivé!" déclara un homme qui ressemble énormément à mon futur parabatai.

"Nous ne raterions jamais cela." lui répond mon père.

"J'ai l'impression que c'est hier que nous recevions la nôtre et aujourd'hui nos fils font faire comme nous. Je me suis dit que pour fêter ça nous pourrions tout les quatre aller faire une petit chasse au démons se soir.

-Ouais sa serait super!" déclara mon meilleur ami avec enthousiasme.

"Thomas tu es sûr de vouloir prendre un Herondale comme parabatai, ils sont quand même suicidaire, tu vas te faire des cheveux blanc avant l'heure.

-Sur et certain papa. Et avec Jocelyn ou sera toujours la pour assurer ces arrière comme toi et tante Izzy avec oncle Jace.

-En parlant de ta tante je fais aller la voir." déclara ma mère avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

"Je te suit, comme ça on les laisse entre mecs. Je crois que maman est avec elle." déclara ma cousine en partant à sa suite vers le bureau de ma tante après avoir embrasser mon père et le sien.

Mon père nous proposa d'aller manger ensemble au Taki's pour pouvoir passer voir notre tante Maïa au passage. Comme ils vivent maintenant à Idris depuis qu'il a eu le poste d'Inquisiteur, i ans, et que ma mère enseigne à l'académie on ne les voit que pour les grande occasion, ce qui me fait défois jalousé un peu mon cousin et ma cousine. Ma tante Izzy n'a pas d'enfant car son mari Simon est un vampire.

Arrivé au restaurant Maïa nous accueil chaleureusement avant de prendre mon père dans ses bras.

"Alec! Sa fais plaisir de te voir en ville. Qu'es que tu fais la, il y a pas d'anniversaire et on est pas en décembre?

-Demain Thomas et Stephen recevrons leurs runes de parabatai!

-C'est vrais? Tout mes félicitation les garçons. Vous devez être super existé."

Elle nous amena à notre table et nous donna les menus pour qu'on puisse faire nos choix après avoir déjà pris nos commande de boissons. Je me trouve à coté de mon père et quand je vit un certains plat je ne pu que rire en le montrant à mon père dont on lança un léger regard vers les deux Herondale. Maia revient vers nous pour la commande et mon père déclara en se retenant de rire.

"Pour moi ça sera le canard"

La réaction de mon oncle et de mon cousin ne fut pas à longue a venir.

"Quoi? Alec tu veux manger de ses êtres démoniaque je suis sur que même cuit il peuvent de tuer, tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

-C'est vrais, Tom raisonne donc ton père il va faire une intoxication c'est sur."

On se regarde tout les trois et on finit par exploser de rire habituer à la phobie des canard de la famille Herondale, qui étrangement ne touche que les hommes car Jocelyn n'en a pas du tout peur par contre elle a hérité du talent d'artiste des Fairchild, mais pas Stephen. Quand on s'en fut remis on donna nos commande donc hamburger frites pour Stephen et moi, Pizza 4 fromage pour mon père et spaghetti bolognaise pour mon oncle.

Quand on partit on croisa Catarina Loss une sorcière guérisseuse très puissante qui travaille souvent avec l'institut et comme à chaque fois mon père se sentait gêné devant elle et elle le fusillé du regard je n'ai jamais su quel était le problème entre Cat et mes parents surtout qu'avec moi et le reste de ma famille elle est super gentil, c'est même elles qui ma apprit tout ce que je sais sur les plantes médicinal.

Après sa on rentra à l'institut et mon père partit rejoindre ma tante pendant que Jace parti entraîner les plus jeunes, pendant se temps avec Stephen on alla près des moniteurs pour faire notre travaille et trouver une bonne mission pour notre chasse père/fils de ce soir.

* * *

Votre avis?/p


	2. Chapter 2

Le soir nous étions tout deux dans ma chambre habillé pour aller chasser en attendant nos pères. Je portais un t-shirt noir, un pantalon noir, des basket noir et la vieille veste en cuir de mon père celle qui a une attache pour le carquois (veste d'Alec saison 1). Stephen lui portais aussi un pantalon et des basket noir mais en haut il portait un sweat à capuche noir dont on pouvait voir dépasser la chaîne ou trôner la bague des Herondale que Jace lui avait offert quelque jour plus tôt, quand on avait fini le dernier examen pour devenir parabatai. Quand ils arrivèrent mon père sourit en voyant la veste que je portais.

"Ou tu as trouvé sa?

-Avec tante Izzy on a fait un peu de rangement le mois dernier dans des vieux cartons et elle étais dedans.

-Elle te vas très bien même si maintenant tu ressemble encore plus à ton père." déclara mon oncle Jace.

Tous les deux était aussi habillé en noir mais avec des ranchers au pied. On alla à l'armurerie récupérer nos armes avant de rejoindre Izzy pour savoir notre mission. Donc Jace et Steve récupèrent leurs poignard séraphique respective alors que mon père et moi prenions nos arcs ainsi que nos lames et nos flèches. Je vis une fois de plus le regard de mon père se perde dans le vite en prenant son arc. Sa lui arrive assez souvent et je me demander toujours à quoi ou à qui mon père pouvait bien pensé dans ses moments la.

Car oui j'étais bien au courant que le mariage de mes parents étais pas un mariage d'amour. Mes parents s'aiment mais comme ma tante Clary et mon oncle Simon. Après tout quand mon père la demandé en mariage ça faisait à peine quelque jour qu'ils se connaissaient. Et je savais aussi que le véritable amour de ma mère était John Monteverde mais qu'il était malheureusement décédé, je me demande souvent ce qu'il en était de mon père et si quand il était comme ça il pensé à cette personne. Il finit par sortir de ces pensé quand mon oncle pose sa main sur son épaule avec un regard compatissant, c'est aussi ses regards qui me font pensé que mes oncles et tantes me cache quelque chose sur mon père. Et on partit pour le bureau de ma tante, que je connaissais par cœur pour y avoir passé une bonne partie de mon enfance a regardé mes parents dirigé l'institut. Mon père toqua à la porte.

"Entré! Ah c'est vous." Elle sortit un dossier de la pile qui se trouver au port de son bureau. "Un groupe de démons ont attaqué des terrestres mais vu la façon dont ils attaquent ils pourraient être contrôlé par une personnes.

-Un sorciers?" lui demanda mon père intriqué.

"Peut-être, votre priorité sont les démons mais si vous trouvez la personne derrière ces attaque."

On partit pour l'adresse donné dans le dossier quand on allé sortir de l'institut on croise nos mères et Jocelyn, Clary et ma mère nous embrassent tous les deux et sourire à nos pères. On comprit que ce n'étais pas une simple chasse père/fils mais notre dernière épreuve avant la cérémonie de demain matin.

Arrivé à l'endroit que nous a donné Izzy on redouble de vigilance avec Stephen et moi devant et nos père juste derrière nous. Au tournant du ruelle sombre on entend un crie, on y court pour trouver deux démon en train d'attaquer un homme, j'encoche immédiatement une flèche et tire sur celui qui est le plus proche de lui. On arrive rapidement à se débarrasser des deux démons, l'homme c'est relever et il nous regarde avec un sourire avant de claquer des doigts et quatre nouveau démons nous encercle, on comprend rapidement que c'était un piège et qu'il est le sorcier derrière ces attaques.

"Le grand Alec Lightwood, celui qui a amené la paix entre les shadowhunters et le monde obscur. Je suis flatté." dit-il avant de sortir un poignard et d'attaquer directement mon père alors que les démons nous attaque nous.

Quand on eu fini de se débarrasser des démons et avoir activer nos iratze pour guérir nos bleus, on rejoint mon père et le sorcier inconscient.

"Alec! Ça va?

-Oui t'inquiète juste une coupure mais c'est déjà guérie.

-Il n'a pas utilisé sa magie sur toi?" demanda mon oncle inquié.

"Non, c'est bizarre."

On rentra à l'institut par portail ou une équipe vient récupérer le sorcier pour l'emmener en cellule avant son transfert pour la Garde demain après-midi. On alla se coucher après avoir pris une douche et préparé mes vêtement pour demain pour que l'endroit qu'on avait choisie pour porter nos runes soit accessible. Donc un jeans noir avec un débardeur blanc.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Nebuleuse 3 et nagron pour vos review.

* * *

PDV Alec:

Je me rendis dans ma chambre ou ma femme se trouve déjà dans le lit en tenue de nuit, je l'embrasse sur la joue avant d'aller vers mon armoire chercher mon jogging pour dormir.

"Comment était la chasse?

-Bien on a attraper le sorcier même si il étais bizarre.

-Comment sa?

-Il m'a attaqué moi particulièrement et avec un poignard sans utiliser sa magie.

-Oui c'est plutôt étrange pour un sorcier. Il t'as touché avec ce poignard?

-Juste une égratignure, une iratze et j'avais plus rien. Bon je file à la douche."

Après ma douche je ressortais avec juste mon jogging et m'installer dans le lit avec ma tablette pour travailler sur quelque dossier. Au bout d'un moment Lydia m'embrassa sur la joue pour me souhaiter bonne nuit, je la suivit peu de temps après, en me demandant comme souvent ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais fais un autre choix, si j'avais écouté mon cœur il y a 16 ans.

PDV Lydia:

Je me fis réveiller le lendemain par les rayon du soleil à travers la fenêtre et le bruit de la douche. En l'écoutant prendre sa douche je repensé à nos 16 ans de mariage, Alec est le mari dont toutes femmes rêveraient, il est beau, gentil, loyal, honnête et un merveilleux père, seul point négatif dans le tableau? Il est gay! Je n'ai rien contre mais c'est un problème quand c'est votre mari et que vous ne provoquez aucune réaction chez lui alors que vous portez juste une nuisette très transparente. Et pourtant nous avons tout essayer surtout quand on a voulue tout deux un enfant. Les seul personne au courant sont Izzy, Jace, Simon et Clary. Thomas sait très bien que nous ne somme pas amoureux mais je ne pense pas qu'il sait pour sa.

"Lydia, ça va?" me demande-t-il en sortant de la douche avec juste un caleçon.

Il y a quelque année ça m'aurait exité de voir mon mari ainsi avec l'eau dégoulinant sur son torse parfaitement musclé mais depuis quelque année je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne me faisait plus aucun effet, j'ai même du mal à l'embrasser quand on doit se faire passer pour le couple parfait au yeux de l'Enclave.

"Oui et toi? Ta l'air un peu pâle.

-Juste un peu de fatigue, ne t'inquiète." me répondit-il en m'embrassant sur le front "Je fais prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec Jace. Tu nous rejoins?

-J'arrive le temps de me préparer."

Je sors du lit pour aller à la douche pendant qu'il finit de s'habiller dans la chambre. C'étais peu de temps après notre déménagement à Idris que j'ai commencer me sentir enfermé dans notre mariage mais je sais que je ne pourrais avoir mieux car malheureusement mon âme-sœur, John, nous a quitter depuis longtemps, au moins grâce à Alec j'ai une très bonne carrière et un fils parfait. Mais je me demande souvent si lui ne le regrette pas, si il ne pense pas à la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir si il avait choisi un autre chemin, si il l'avait choisi lui. Je l'avais surpris plusieurs fois a regardé un vieux dossier de l'Enclave qui concerne un certain sorcier, je m'étais moi même mit à la recherche de ce sorcier car je pensais de plus en plus à divorcer d'Alec et à lui rendre sa liberté. Après tout plus rien ne l'empêche d'être qui il est vraiment, les mariage homosexuel et créature obscure/ Shadowhunter sont maintenant devenu courant.

Sortit de la douche j'enfile un t-shirt blanc avec une veste et un pantalon, pour rejoindre les autres au réfectoire. Je les trouve rapidement et il reste juste deux place dont une entre Alec et Thomas ou je me mit. Mes deux hommes ont chacun leurs parabatais (ou futur parabatai) à côté d'eux. Clary se trouve en face de son mari avec Simon à ces coté puis Izzy et Jocelyn. 

PDV Thomas:

Je stressais un peu dans à peine deux heures mon âme serait lié à celle de Stephen. Mais il me manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

"Ça va mon cœur?" me demanda ma mère en remettant en place une de mes mèches qui me tombe devant les yeux.

"Oui j'aurais juste aimé que oncle Max soit la."

Maxwell Joseph Lightwood le plus jeune de la fratrie de mon père mais aussi notre confident de toujours, mais lui aussi on le voit pas souvent car après le divorce de mes grand-parents il est partit à Los Angeles avec Robert et depuis 4 ans il dirige l'institut de Los Angeles. Mon oncle, physiquement c'est mon père, cheveux noir et yeux marron seul différence il porte des lunettes, mais en plus jeune car il a tout juste 26 ans, on a 11 ans d'écart ce qui explique qu'on arrive à être proche l'un de l'autre.

"Mais je suis la!" déclare une voix derrière moi que je reconnu aussitôt et je file dans ses bras. "Ouah quel accueil. Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'aurais manqué sa.

-Tu ma manqué tonton."

Quand je le relâche ce fut Steve et Joce qui prirent ma place. Suivi par le reste de la famille.

"Je devrais venir plus souvent si j'ai droit à sa à chaque fois."

On se rassit tous à nos place et Max se mit à la dernière place libre à côté de Jocelyn. On fini le petit déjeuner avant de filer pour moi et Stephen dans nos chambre pour finir de nous préparer, mon père me rejoint quelque minute après au moment ou je finissais d'enfiler un gilet par dessus le débardeur blanc.

"Tu es prés?

-Oui!" lui répondis-je en mettant ma stèle dans ma poche de pantalon.

Et on partis pour la salle où se déroulait la cérémonie, on arriva en même temps que Jace et Stephen et entrant on trouva toute notre famille qui s'était mit en deux groupe avec au milieu deux cercle ou on se plaça.

Derrière moi se trouvaient mes parents, mon oncle Max, ma grand-mère Maryse et Luke, avec un bras autour des hanches de ma grand-mère, alors que en face se trouvaient mes autres oncles et tantes, Jocelyn et mon grand-père Robert.

Donc on se mit chacun dans un des cercles de feu et on se sourit avant que je traverse pour le rejoindre et prendre son bras dans ma main et qu'il fasse de même pour ensuite récité le serment des parabatais ensemble.

"Ne me presse pas de te laisser, de retourner loin de toi. Où tu iras j'irai, où tu demeureras je demeurerai, ton peuple sera mon peuple, et ton Dieu sera mon Dieu. Où tu mourras je mourrai, et j'y serai enterré. Que l'Ange me traite dans toute sa rigueur, si autre chose que la mort vient à me séparer de toi."

Puis on enleva nos gilets pour se tracer la runes sur l'épaule droite de l'autres. Quand se fut terminé Stephen me tendit la main.

"Parabatai?

-Parabatai." lui répondis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Quand on se relâcha on entendit le bruit d'une chute juste derrière moi et le cris de ma mère.

"ALEC!"

* * *

Voila à lundi et laisser moi une review


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Noname (Guest), Nebuleuse3 et nagron pour vos messages

* * *

Mon père était à l'infirmerie inconscient, le médecin de l'institut lui fit plusieurs examen et découvrit que c'était d'ordre magique.

"Vous avez une idée d'ou sa pourrais venir?" nous demanda-t-il.

"Le sorcier d'hier soir! Il la attaqué avec un poignard, d'après Alec il a juste eu une égratignure c'est tout." déclara mon oncle qui était assis à la droite de mon père alors que ma tante Izzy se trouver à sa gauche avec sa main dans les siennes.

"Et il est ou se poignard?

-Rancher à l'armurerie normalement." dit Jace.

"Je fais aller le chercher." annonça ma tante Clary en serrant l'épaule de son mari.

Stephen se trouver à côté de moi, nos épaule se toucher presque, et je pouvais sentir son inquiétude à travers notre tout nouveau lien. Alors je n'imagine pas dans quel état est mon oncle intérieurement.

"Je vous accompagne."

Le médecin et ma tante sortir alors que tout le monde regardaient mon père avec l'espoir de le voir se réveiller. J'étais tellement inquiet que Stephen fini par me tirer jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement ou il me lança un bâton.

"Vraiment Steve? Tu crois que j'ai le temps pour sa.

-Je te connais c'est le seul moyen pour que tu parle." dit-il en m'attaquant.

"Parlé de quoi?" répondis-je en parans ces coups.

"De ce que tu ressens? Et ne nis pas on est parabatai maintenant je peux le ressentir. Alors?

-Je suis en colère! Sa devait être un des plus beau jour de ma vie et c'est devenu le pire a cause d'un putain de sorcier."

Je me mit a crier toute ma frustration tout en attaquant Stephen qui para chacun de mes coups, avant qu'on s'arrête et qu'on file dans nos chambre prendre une douche et se changer car on portait encore les vêtements qu'on avait prévu pour la cérémonie. Pour moi ce fut un jeans noir avec une chemise bleu foncé ouverte sur un t-shirt gris et des basket noir qui monte jusqu'au chevilles, alors que Stephen porter un vieux t-shirt du groupe de notre oncle Simon, avec un pantalon en cuir noir et des ranchers noir. Quand on arriva à l'infirmerie le médecin était revenu avec les résultat des test fait sur le poignard.

"Alors? Qu'est qu'à mon père?

-Il y avait un poison sur la lame qui plonge la personne dans un profond coma qui finit par le tuer, mais il y a un moyen de le sauver.

-Comment?" demanda ma mère.

"Sa va être un peu cliché mais un baiser d'amour pur. Mais faut que cette amour vienne des deux personnes concerné.

-Donc il faut juste que tante Lydia l'embrasse et c'est réglé?"

On regarda tous mon cousin en étant un peu consterné, même le médecin. Stephen pouvait des fois être un peu naïf et il devait surement être le seul de la famille a penser qu'il y a ne serait ce qu'une once d'amour romantique dans le mariage de mes parents.

"Quoi?

-Vient avec moi petit frère, j'ai deux trois choses à t'expliquer sur la vie."

Je remercie intérieurement ma cousine de s'en occuper.

"On a combien de temps pour trouver cette personne?" demandais-je et tout le monde me regarda surpris. "Quoi? Je sais très bien que cette personnes existe, je ne sais pas pourquoi papa n'est pas avec elle ou lui, mais j'ai bien vu son regard se perdre des fois mais dans ces moments la il a le même sourire qu'oncle Jace quand il pense à tante Clary. Et je sais très bien que ce n'est pas à maman qu'il pense."

Je remarque aussi les regard que mes oncles, mes tantes et ma mère se lance comme si ils savent qui est cette personnes mais qu'ils osent pas trahirent mon père. C'est ma grand- mère qui finit par briser le silence.

"Bon, qui est-il? Et oui j'ai dit IL, je suis tout a fait au courant des préférence de mon fils et je m'en fiche.

-Pareil! Tous se qu'on veux c'est que votre frère nous revienne."

PDV Jace:

On fut tout surpris par la révélation de Maryse et Robert, mais depuis qu'ils sont divorcés ils sont bien changer, notre mère encore plus a cause de la perte de ses runes ainsi que sa relation avec Luke.

On se regarde tous les cinq ne sachant pas ce qu'on doit faire ne voulant pas trahir Alec, mais le faire serait le seul moyen de lui sauver la vie. Ils finissent pas tous les quatre me regarder et je compris le message que c'est a moi de faire le choix de révélé le plus grand secret d'Alec.

Je me tourne vers mon parabatai, toujours allongé dans se lit d'infirmerie, et sonde notre lien se que je n'avais pas encore fait trop pris par mes propre sentiments. Et ce que je ressens me surprends il n'y a pas de douleur, d'angoisse ou de peur, non c'est même l'inverse il ressent de la joie, du bonheur, de l'amour et un grand apaisement des sentiments que j'avais sentie venir, tous ensemble, de lui qu'une seul fois, de toute sa vie, à la naissance de son fils. Je me sentais donc mal de lui enlever ce bonheur dans lequel il est mais si on ne faisait rien il mourrait alors je me tournai vers ma famille.

"Magnus Bane!"

* * *

Laisser moi une review sa fait toujours plaisir.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci a Nagron et LM29 (Guest)

* * *

PDV d'Alec:

Je me réveillé dans un lit que je ne reconnaissais pas, les draps sont en soie rouge sang alors que je suis habitué au lit avec des couettes noir, même la pièce ne me dit rien, par contre l'odeur me dit quelque choses qui me fait remonter 16 ans en arrière. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur la dernière personne que je pensais voir, je ne l'avais pas revue depuis mon mariage.

"Magnus?

-Bonjour mon ange. Bien dormis?" me dit-il en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi dans le lit, ce qui me fait légèrement réguler dans le lit.

C'est a se moment la que je me rendit compte que j'étais nu dans se lit. Mais que se passe-t-il? Mes dernier souvenir sont la cérémonie de parabatai de mon fils, je me rappelle avoir eu du mal à respirer et la tête qui tourne puis grand noir.

"Chéri? Ça va?

-Pas trop."

Il me pris la main et je remarquais encore quelque chose de bizarre sur moi, en plus de ma tenue, je portais une bague à l'annulaire gauche et il porte exactement la même au même endroit. Et ma runes de mariage à disparu de mon poignet et de mon cœur.

"Repose toi encore un peu, tu as eu une dur semaine de travaille monsieur l'Inquisiteur. Heureusement c'est ta semaine de congé et que je n'ai aucun client. Donc mange ton petit déjeuner qui est dans la cuisine et repose toi. Je fais aller chercher les garçons chez ta mère et Luke."

LES garçons? Mais je n'es qu'UN fils pas plusieurs. j'ai l'impression de devenir dingue.

Dès que Magnus est partie par portail, de ce que je pu entendre, je fonce vers l'armoire pour trouver des vêtements mais une autre surprise m'attend la ou je penser ne trouver que les vêtements coloré du sorcier, je trouve sur tout le côté droit une garde robe complète qui par les tailles et ces couleurs sombre, ne peut que m'appartenir, donc j'attrape ce qu'il me faut et file dans la salle de bain la encore je suis surpris car en plus tous les produit et maquillage qui ne peuvent que lui appartenir je trouve aussi les miens.

Je prend ma douche et arrivé dans le salon ou je reconnais très bien l'appartement de Magnus mais il est différent, déjà la ou aurait dû se trouve la grande porte qui mène à son atelier se trouve maintenant deux portes ouvertes, l'une amène bien sûr son atelier mes l'autres amène sur un bureau au décoration que je trouve trop simpliste pour être au sorcier, cette pièces me correspond plus j'y trouve justement ma stèle sur le bureau a côté de la mallette que Lydia m'avait offerte avec mes initial "AGL" dessus, mais sur celle-ci un "B" avait été rajouté à la fin.

Une photo sur le bureau attire mon regard, c'est une photo de Magnus et moi, je porte un smoking noir classique avec nœud papillon et une chemise blanche alors que Magnus porte un costume noir et bordeaux plus dans un style ancien et je reconnais frère Zachariah derrière nous, cette photo a tout l'air d'une photo de mariage. De l'autre côté je trouve un autres cadre avec deux enfants, le plus grand me fait penser à Thomas mais avec quelque différence et le second est assurément un petit sorcier avec ces cornes et sa peau bleu.

Après cela je fini par trouver la cuisine ou un petit déjeuner m'attend avec des pancakes, un café et un jue d'orange, ainsi qu'un pot de confiture à la fraise, un autre de pâte à tartiner et une bouteille de sirop d'érable pour pouvoir accompagner mes pancakes, donc tout se que j'aime. Je trouve aussi sur le plan de travaille un album photo avec marqué sur sa couverture "Famille Lightwood-Bane".

Je l'ouvre et j'ai l'impression de découvrir la vie d'un autre Alec, sur les premières pages ce sont des photos de voyages, aux quatre coins du monde, puis vient les photos de notre mariages qui a l'air splendide avec toutes ma famille souriantes et surtout je reconnais le décor de l'institut. Puis vient celui de Jace et Clary que je connais déjà mais a la place de Lydia c'est Magnus qui est accroché à mon bras sur les photos. Puis vient une photo de nous deux assis dans le salon avec un bébé dans mes bras et marqué en-dessous.

"Arrivé à la maison de Thomas Raphaël Lightwood-Bane."

Des souvenirs qui ne semble pas être les miens m'arrive ou je me vois discuter de ce petit ange avec Magnus, de choisir un mère porteuse et que je serais bien le père biologique de ce petit Nephilim ainsi que les long mois d'attente pour enfin avoir notre fils auprès de nous.

Puis arrivé vers les 10 ans de Thomas, un autres petit garçon apparaît d'après les légendes des photos on la nommé Ragnor Jace Lightwood-Bane et tout comme pour son frère d'autres souvenir arrive ou je vois Simon et Izzy nous l'amener en nous disant qu'il a était abandonné sur les marches de l'Institut, Tom nous suppliant de le garder avec nous.

Quand je fini l'album j'entend la porte d'entré s'ouvrir et je reconnais la voix de Magnus et celle de mon fils mais il y a une troisième voix celle d'un enfant surement le petit Ragnor, qui arriva en courant pour sauter dans mes bras.

"Daddy! Tu m'as trop manqué."

Je le posais sur ma hanche avec mes bras qui le soutienne et les siens autour de mon cou.

"Hey Dad!"

Je me retourne pour tombé sur le plus grand de mes fils qui arboré depuis un an quelque mèches bleu dans ses cheveux, il les avait fait en soutien à son petit frère car de jeunes shadowhunters se moquer de Ragnor à cause de ces cornes et de sa peau.

"Les garçons, allez finir de préparer vos affaires on part dans une heure.

-Oui papa!"

Encore d'autres souvenir surgit qui dater de deux jour plutôt ou avec Magnus on avait parlé d'une semaine de vacances rien que nous quatre sur l'île privé qu'il possède, enfin qu'on possède. Je dépose Ragnor au sol et il file directement vers les chambres, en tirant son grand frère par la main.

"Ça va?" me demande … mon mari?

"Oui je regarder juste l'album de notre famille."

Je le regarder débarrasser mon petit-déjeuner avec sa magie avant de venir m'entourer de ces bras et de m'embrasser a se moment la je m'en fichais que se soit la réalité ou bas pour moi tout est parfait, j'ai deux garçons adorable qui s'adorent malgré leurs différence et je suis marié à l'homme que j'aime depuis 16 ans. Et d'après les photos et les quelque souvenir qui apparaissent ma famille m'a accepté comme je suis. Je ne veux jamais partir de la.

* * *

Laisser moi une review


	6. Chapter 6

Voila le chapitre 6

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 4**

_PDV Jace: _

_On fut tout surpris par la révélation de Maryse et Robert, mais depuis qu'ils sont divorcés ils sont bien changé, notre mère encore plus a cause de la perte de ses runes ainsi que sa relation avec Luke._

_On se regarde tous les cinq ne sachant pas ce qu'on doit faire ne voulant pas trahir Alec, mais le faire serait le seul moyen de lui sauver la vie. Ils finissent pas tous les quatre me regarder et je compris le message que c'est a moi de faire le choix de révélé le plus grand secret d'Alec. _

_Je me tourne vers mon parabatai, toujours allongé dans se lit d'infirmerie, et sonde notre lien se que je n'avais pas encore fait trop pris par mes propre sentiments. Et ce que je ressens me surprends il n'y a pas de douleur, d'angoisse ou de peur, non c'est même l'inverse il ressent de la joie, du bonheur, de l'amour et un grand apaisement des sentiments que j'avais sentie venir, tous ensemble, de lui qu'une seul fois, de toute sa vie, à la naissance de son fils. Je me sentais donc mal de lui enlever ce bonheur dans lequel il est mais si on ne faisait rien il mourrait alors je me tournai vers ma famille._

"_Magnus Bane!"_

PDV Thomas:

Je regardais tout le monde en me demandant qui était se Magnus Bane même si j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu se nom quand j'étais petit. Mais je vois la réaction de mes grands-parents devant la révélation de mon oncle.

"C'est impossible que ça soit réciproque, il déteste les Lightwood." déclare ma grand-mère.

"Pas Alec. Il a essayé plusieurs fois d'empêcher Alec d'épouser Lydia et si il ne ressentait rien pour lui il ne serait pas partit comme ça, en donnant son poste de grand sorcier à Lorenzo Rey." lui répondit ma tante Izzy.

"Mais si il est partit comment on le retrouve?" finis-je par intervenir dans cette discussion qui n'aidait pas mon père.

"Peut-être que Catarina Loss le serait?

-Et tu pense vraiment, Jace, qu'elle nous aiderait? Elle déteste mon père. A chaque fois qu'ils se croisent elle le fusille du regard.

-Je pense justement que c'est a cause du départ de Magnus, car c'est l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis, sachant que l'autre était Ragnor Fell et que Magnus est partit peu de temps après la mort de celui-ci." déclara ma tante Clary.

"Catarina nous parlera pas, mais peut-être quelqu'un d'autre. Une jeune sorcière qui est aussi proche de Catarina que d'Alec et qui sort en cachette avec l'un de nous." annonça Jace en regardant mon oncle Max.

Tout les regard se tournent vers lui de façon étonné, ce fut ma tante Izzy qui coupa ce grand silence.

"Tu sors avec Madzie? Pourquoi tu nous la pas dit?

-Je voulais vous le dire mais avec la relation entre Alec et Catarina, on avait peur qu'elle n'accepte pas notre relation. Mais oui je peux aller la voir pour lui demander, je l'appelle et je vous dit sa. Regarder quand même dans les dossier de l'Enclave si il n'y a rien."

Mon oncle partit pour téléphoner depuis sa chambre pendant ce temps on allait partir pour le poste de commandement pour faire des recherche quand ma mère nous arrêta.

"Vous trouverez rien dans les données de l'Enclave j'ai deja regardé.

-Maman! Pourquoi tu le chercher?

-Mon chéri, tu sais que j'aime beaucoup ton père mais pas comme le devrait une épouse. Et depuis quelque années je pense de plus en plus à divorcer, pour lui rendre sa liberté. Tout se que je veux c'est qu'il soit heureux.

-Tu regrette votre mariage?

-Il y a des jours ou oui car on a été égoïste de faire passer nos carrière avant son bonheur et surtout celui de Magnus. Mais il y a ceux ou je te vois, c'est jour la je ne regrette pas car sans ça je n'aurais pas eu le plus merveilleux des fils.

-Donc tu le chercher pour papa?

-Oui."

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrasser sur le front, avant de me tourné vers le reste de ma famille.

"Donc on fait quoi?

-Lydia n'a peut-être rien trouvé mais tu n'as pas accès à tout. Alors qu'un Inquisiteur!" déclare ma tante en penchant la tête vers mon père.

"Ou est sa tablette?" je demande.

"Dans notre chambre surement. Je fais aller la chercher on se retrouve dans ton bureau Izzy?"

Ma mère partie pour leurs chambre pendant que nous on aller dans le bureau de ma tante sauf mon grand père qui retourna à Idris pour interroger certaine personnes qui pourrait avoir des informations.

* * *

Merci à nagron et Nebuleuse3 pour leurs review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponse au review:**

**nagron: merci et pour Lydia j'y penserais. Et oui il est pas heureux vu qu'elle pense a divorcer.**

**Nebuleuse3: Désolé celui-ci sera pas beaucoup plus long.**

**lm26: Voila la suite. Pour Magnus j'y réfléchie. Et merci**

**Liki: Celui-ci sera aussi court. Pour Max et Madzie a voir.**

**louserie: Merci et voila la suite**

**PS: Désolé pour la longueur de ce chapitre mais ayant été malade pendant 15j j'ai pas pu faire mieux.**

* * *

"Vous pouvez me parlez de lui?"

On se trouvait tous dans le bureau de la directrice, mes cousins nous ont rejoints et nous leurs avons expliqué la situation.

"Magnus est un sorcier qu'on a connu peu de temps après que je sois arrivé ici à l'institut. Ma mère lui avait demandé de m'effacer la mémoire pour protéger la coupe mortel.

-Et comment il était lui?

-Il est excentrique. Et très coloré." déclare en souriant mon oncle Jace.

"Enfaîte pour tout dire il est très différents de ton père.

-Ah maman, tu as sa tablette?

-Oui mais il y a un mots de passe et je ne sais se que sa pourrais être."

On se regarda tous pour essayer de deviner ce que mon père peut avoir mit comme mot de passe. On essaya beaucoup de chose comme les noms de tout le monde ainsi que des date importante pour lui mais rien ne marcha.

"On rien essayé qui a un rapport avec Magnus!" nous dit Luke.

Clary pris sa propre tablette et ouvrit le dossier du sorcier, en espérant y trouver quelque chose qui nous aiderait. On essaya tout les noms, date et lieu qui avait rapport avec lui, qu'on pouvait trouver dans son dossier de l'Enclave, mais toujours rien.

"Il n'y a pas tout dans ce dossier. Si ça a bien a voir avec lui c'est peut-être un truc qui est juste entre eux quelque chose que personnes ne sait.

-Je crois que tu as raison Tom, se qui me donne une idée."

Ma tante pris la tablette et tabat quelque chose qui débloque la tablette de mon père.

"Chérie c'était quoi?

-PrésidentMiaou!

-QUOI?"

On la regarda tout étonné du mots de passe de mon père.

"C'est quoi ce code débile?" dit Jace.

"Vous vous rappelez quand Luke est devenu un alpha et que vous l'avez emmené chez Magnus?

-Oui et alors?" lui répondit Luke.

"Il n'y a pas que toi qui est resté toute la nuit chez lui, Alec aussi, il a passé la soirée avec lui et il a découvert un détail dans sa vie, un chat!

-Et j'imagine que le nom de ce chat c'est PrésidentMiaou.

-Exactement Tom. Alec m'en avait parlé une fois de ce chat. C'est parfait car personne ne penserais au nom du chat d'un homme dont personnes ne savait qu'Alec en était amoureux.

-Bon! Es-que les accès de mon père peuvent nous aider?

-Peut-être."

On la vit froncer les sourcils en regardant la tablette.

"Tante Izzy qu'es qu'il y a?

-C'est un dossier le nom je le trouve bizarre. Le dossier se nomme "Cintaku".

-Ça veux dire "mon amour" en indonésien." déclara ma cousine.

"Et c'est la langue maternel de Magnus donc sa doit surement avoir un rapport avec lui. Izzy tu peux l'ouvrir?" lui demande ma mère.

Elle l'ouvrit et on découvrit un dossier avec des rapport de différentes institut à travers le monde qui concerne tous la même personne: Magnus Bane.

"Ce sont tous des rapport de fait, qui seul ne poserait aucun problème mais mit tous ensemble Magnus aurait pu avoir de gros problème.

-C'est quoi exactement les faits?" demandais-je.

"Des altercations avec des shadowhunters et a chaque fois il a disparu peu de temps après, donc dans tout les rapport on ajuste les version des shadowhunters concerné.

-Mais ses rapports j'aurais dû les trouver pendant mes recherche.

-Sauf si quelqu'un de haut placer les faisait disparaître. Alec le protégeait." annonça mon oncle Jace.

On se regarda tous en pensant la même choses que si sa s'apprenait mon père pour tout perdre, son poste et surtout ses runes.

"Mais ça nous aide pas a savoir ou il est."leur dis-je.

"Oui mais ça pourra nous aider à le convaincre d'aider Alec. Donc notre seul espoir c'est Catarina.

-D'où ma présence ici."

* * *

Merci de votre lecture et laisser une review svp et que penser du code d'Alec?


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponse au review:**

**louserie: Ton message ma bien fait rire et je me suis complètement retrouvé dedans a relire des chapitre en attendant le suivant. Voila la suite.**

**Liki: Merci! Voila la suite. Et désolé il est encore court.**

**nagron: Merci**

**Kitsuma-Sakura: Merci beaucoup.**

* * *

"Si je comprend bien ce que vous me dire c'est que Alec: le mec le plus droit que je connaisse, à enfreint la loi plusieurs fois pour protéger le meilleur ami de ma mère. Et vous voulez que je la convainc de vous dire ou il est, pour qu'il sauve la vie d'Alec?

-C'est ça!"lui répondis-je.

"Je ne sais pas si elle sera d'accord mais peut-être que cette info pourra nous aidé.

-Et toi tu n'as jamais rien entendu." lui demanda Max.

"Non, mais je pense qu'il lui envoie assez souvent des messages de feu pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Mais de toute façon c'est pas le genre d'info qu'elle me donne."

PDV Izzy:

On décida de ne pas y aller tous ensemble mais juste un petit groupe donc Lydia, Jace, Clary, Simon et moi accompagné de Madzie. Max avait hésité à nous accompagner mais ils avaient décidé de faire une chose à la fois: d'abord sauver Alec et ensuite ils annonceront leurs relation à Catarina.

Arrivé devant la maison de la sorcière, qui selon sa fille était en congé aujourd'hui, on entra à la suite de la plus jeune.

"Maman t'es la?

-Dans le salon!"

On alla faire la voix pour trouver Catarina Loss dans un salon richement décoré mais très différent de chez Magnus, c'était moins extravagant et coloré. Elle se leva pour saluer sa fille mais se ficha en nous voyant, enfin surtout en voyant Lydia.

"Qu'es que vous faite ici? Surtout vous **madame Lightwood**!" dit-elle en appuyant bien sur le "madame Lightwood".

Ce qui me fit comprendre que son ressentiment ne se cantonne pas juste à mon grand frère mais aussi à sa femme, se que je comprend car si Lydia n'avait pas été la Magnus aurait peut-être eu plus de temps pour faire plier Alec, et il ne serait jamais parti loin de New York. Moi même je n'avais pas apprécié Lydia au début de leurs mariage. Puis il y avait eu leur combat pour avoir un enfant et j'avais vu le soutien sans faille qu'elle donnait à Alec, qui lui se sentait mal de ne pas pouvoir donner un enfant à sa femme comme n'importe quel époux.

"Je sais que vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup ainsi que mon mari. Mais si vous nous aidez pas Alec va mourir, il n'y a qu'une seul personne qui peux le sauver et on pense que vous êtes la seul a savoir ou il se trouve.

-Magnus?"

On lui fit comprendre par nos regards que oui c'était bien de lui dont on parle.

"Pourquoi lui? Vous ne pensez pas qu'Alec lui à déjà fait assez de mal. Si il est partit loin de New York c'est pour ne plus le revoir.

-Maman s'il-te-plait, il est vraiment le seul qui peut lui sauver la vie. Personne d'autres que lui ne le peux.

-Pourquoi?"

On lui expliqua tout se qui c'était passé, l'attaque du sorcier, l'évanouissement d'Alec pendant la cérémonie de son fils et les révélation du médecin de l'institut.

"Car vous pensez qu'Alec est amoureux de lui, alors qu'il la rejeter?

-Oui et on en a la preuve." lui dis-je en lui tendant la tablette avec le fameux dossier. "Alec les faisait disparaître pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Et regarde le nom du dossier."

Elle parcouru le dossier remplie de au moins une vingtaine de rapport concernant tous l'ancien grand sorcier de Brooklyn.

"Si tous se que vous me dite est vrais pourquoi il vous a épousé vous et complètement rejeter Magnus?

-Il avait à peine 20 ans et déjà la pression de nos parents sur le dos. Et à l'époque l'Enclave ne voyait pas d'un très bonne oeil les relations entre shadowhunters et créatures obscures et encore moins les relation homosexuel." lui répondis-je.

"Bien! Je vous aiderais peut-être mais je veux d'abord voir Alec, pour vérifier les dire de votre médecin. Et pour info je ne suis surement pas la seul de votre entourage à avoir un moyen de le contacter."

Et elle partit pour l'étage en nous laissant réfléchir sur la signification de sa dernière phrase, qui dans nos amis proche pour être assez proche du sorcier pour qu'ils aient gardé contacte pendant ces 16 dernière années.


	9. Chapter 9

**louserie: oui a 2h du matin je dors ;D . Et voila la suite.**

**Liki: Et voila la suite**

**nagron: Thomas ne peux pas être adopté vu que physiquement c'est le double d'Alec un peu prés. Et voila la suite.**

* * *

On arriva à l'institut par portail accompagné des deux sorcières pour se rendre à l'infirmerie ou ma mère rester constamment au chevet de mon frère, en lui caressant ses cheveux. Arrivé dans la pièce Catarina se mit à côté du lit et passa ses mains au dessus de son corps avec des filament de magie bleu qui partait de ses mains pour aller le scanner.

"L'analyse de votre médecin n'est pas complète car en plus du poison il y a aussi un sort qui le plonge dans une sorte de rêve de vie idéal, qui nous donne envie d'y rester, en créant des souvenir. Donc si on arrive pas à le convaincre de sortir de là et que ce n'est pas la vraie vie, on ne pourra pas le réveiller.

-Et on fait comment?" demanda Jace

"Il existe un sort très puissant qui permet de sonder les rêves. Mais ce n'est pas ma spécialité.

-Et qui est spécialisé la dedans?" je demande même si on se doute tous de la réponse.

Catarina nous envoie un regard très équivoque qui nous fait bien comprendre que nos pensé on vu juste.

"Magnus." soupira mon mari. "Donc il faut vraiment qu'on le retrouve.

-Je ne sais pas ou il est, on ne fait que s'envoyer des messages. Je pourrais le faire revenir en le piégeant mais je préféré qu'on essaye d'abord une autres technique avant de risquer notre amitié.

-Et la quel?" demandais-je.

"Raphael!"

Tous la regardèrent avec surprise, sauf Simon et moi qui connaissons bien le chef du clan de New York, nous somme donc les seul au courant, de la famille, de sa relation père/fils avec Magnus.

"Avec Izzy, on ira le voir. On aura plus de chance juste nous deux.

-Je fais rester ici pour ralentir le poison et nous laisser plus de temps." déclara Catarina.

On partie pour l'hôtel du Dumort avec Simon. Quand on arriva deux vampire nous arrêtèrent pour m'obliger à enlever mes armes, depuis le temps j'étais devenu habitué à laisser ma stèle et mon bracelet dans une boite dont je suis la seul a pouvoir ouvrir et fermé. Quand se fut fait Lily vient nous rejoindre et embrassa Simon sur la joue, avec les années mon mari avait une très bonne place dans le clan, il arrive même qu'il remplace Raphael pour les réunions des leaders du monde obscure. Elle nous accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine car même après la disparition de Rosa il continue de faire des repas pour la maison de retraite.

"Salut Raph!

-Simon, Isabelle! Que puis-je pour vous?"

On s'assit sur les tabouret du bar en face de lui.

"On aurait besoin de ton aide?

-C'est pour mon frère, Alec!"

Il releva tout de suite la tête au nom de mon frère. Par rapport à Catarina il n'en avait jamais voulu à Alec pour le départ de Magnus.

"Qu'es qui se passe?"

On lui raconta tout se qui c'était passer de la même façon que nous l'avion fait avec Catarina. Pour ensuite lui expliquer qu'il valait impérativement qu'on retrouve Magnus et que Catarina penser qu'il aurait peut-être plus d'info qu'elle.

"Ouais je sais pas ou il est en se moment, mais on se vois quelque fois. Et je peux vous assurez d'un truc c'est qu'il est toujours aussi amoureux de lui. Même avec Camille il était pas aussi attaché.

-Comment ça?" lui demandais-je.

"A chaque fois qu'on se vois il me demande de vos nouvelles a tous. Mais surtout d'Alec. Je me rappellerais toujours le jour ou je lui annoncé la naissance de Thomas. Son regard. Il était en même temps heureux pour Alec et triste car ce n'étais pas avec lui.

-On peux d'assurer que c'est la même chose pour Alec, surtout avec ce qu'on a découvert sur sa tablette.

-Alors vous êtes au courant pour les rapport qu'il fait disparaître pour le protéger.

-Tu le savais?" lui demanda mon mari surpris par la révélation de son chef de clan.

"Oui, Alec me la avouer il y a quelque années. Car justement Magnus était surpris que rien ne lui arrive.

-Magnus le sait?

-Non, j'ai promis à ton frère que je ne lui dirais rien. Mais si vous voulais le convaincre de vous aider il vaudras que vous lui en parlé.

-Raph, je pense que le mieux sa serais que tu vienne avec nous, pour le convaincre." lui dit Simon.

"Très bien. Dites au autres de venir ici pendant se temps je lui envoie un message pour lui dire que je dois le voir de tout urgence."

On partie vers la chambre qui nous ai réservé à l'hôtel pour prévenir les autres.

PDV Raphael:

Pendant que Simon et Isabelle faisait sa je pris mon propre téléphone et lui envoyer un message pour qu'on se voit.

"Salut Mag. Il faut que je te vois c'est important peux-tu venir ou m'envoyer un portail pour que je vienne. A plus Raphael."

Je me disais qu'il y avait peut-être une chance qu'Alec change d'avis sur son mariage et quitte Lydia pour se donner une chance avec mon père de cœur et qu'ils puissent enfin avoir le même bonheur qu'ont Simon et Isabelle. Même si en connaissant c'est deux tête de mules ça ne sera pas une relation facile. Mon téléphone vibra pour me prévenir d'un nouveau message.

"Salut Raph! Je t'enverrais un portail dans une heure je suis dans la maison de mon enfance en Indonésie. A tout de suite Mag."

Après ce message je rejoins le jeune couple et les trouve dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier de leur mariage, Clary étant le témoin d'Izzy Simon était venue me le demandé. Il m'avait encore pris un de mes costumes, un bleu nuit, alors qu'Isabelle portait une belle robe doré comme le veut la tradition des shadowhunters.

"Magnus m'a répondu. Il m'envoie un portail dans une heure donc que tout le monde soit près."

Ils aquiéssairent puis je repartit pour me changer avant leurs arrivé et charger un de mes hommes d'apporter les repas préparé. Je me sentais mal de le piéger ainsi mais je me rattraper en me disant que peut-être à la fin il serait heureux.

* * *

**_INFO:_ il n'y aura pas chapitre pendant deux semaines car je pars faire du camping avec mes parents et je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire surtout que le chapitre 10 est un chapitre très attendu donc je ne voudrais pas le bâcler. Merci.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Réponse au review!**

**nagron: voila la suite!**

**louserie: voila la suite est arrivé après ces deux semaines d'absence.**

**liki: Donc oui sa était long mais le chapitre aussi car sa va être le plus long vu qu'il fait 3 pages pour 1778 mots je ne ferai surement pas plus long que sa.**

* * *

Clary, Jace, Lydia et Thomas nous avaient rejoins sans armes, avec juste leurs stèles et la tablette d'Alec. La présence de Thomas m'avait surpris et j'était toujours pas sur que ça soit une bonne idée de l'emmener avec nous, mais il avait insisté auprès de sa mère pour rencontrer l'homme dont son père est amoureux depuis près de 16 ans.

Quand le portail apparu je leurs dit de se concentrer sur la ville de Jakarta et qu'on ferais le reste du chemin à pied. Thomas étant le seul à ne pas connaître la ville, il passa avec moi. On atterrit bien de nuit, comme prévu par Magnus, et à l'extérieur de la ville, je pris la tête du groupe pour nous diriger vers une ferme à un peu prés 30 minute de marche.

C'est 16 dernière années je n'était venu que deux ou trois fois ici et je trouve toujours cette endroit paisible, même en sachant se qui c'est passé il y a près de 400 ans. J'entrais en premiers dans la maison et le trouvait dans le salon avec un verre dans la main et un autres sur la table qui devait être pour moi.

PDV Magnus:

J'attend Raphaël dans le salon de la maison ou j'avais passer les première années de ma vie. Il avait valus qu'un Shadowhunters de 20 ans me brise le coeur pour que je remette les pieds dans mon pays natal et surtout dans cette maison. Je prépare un martini pour moi et un whisky pour Raph en me demander où était l'urgence et bien sur mes pensées finir par dériver sur un grand shadowhunter au cheveux noir toujours en bataille avec de magnifique yeux vert et une bouche qui m'avait toujours donné envie de l'embrasser fortement.

C'est 16 dernières années je m'étais tenue au courant de sa vie à travers les rumeurs mais surtout grâce à Raphaël. C'était lui qui m'avais annoncé la naissance du petit Thomas Lightwood, ce jours la deux émotions m'avait traversé: joie et tristesse. De la joie pour Lydia et lui car je sais qu'il a tout les compétence pour être un très bon père, bien meilleure que le siens. J'avais aussi appris par des rumeurs le divorce de ses parents, confirmé un an plus tard par Raphael et Catarina qui m'apprenait le mariage de Luke avec Maryse Lightwood, devenue donc après sa Maryse Graymark.

Et la tristesse quand à elle était aussi lié à la jalousie que je ressens envers Lydia de m'avoir pris Alexander. Souvent j'imagine ce petit garçon, qui de ce que je sais ressemble fortement à son père, mais bizarrement je l'imagine avec mes yeux de chat car j'aurais aimé que ce soit notre fils, à moi et Alec.

Puis au file des année j'avais entendu parlé d'un shadowhunter qui faisait changer les choses au sein de l'Enclave et pas que pour les shadowhunters mais aussi pour les créatures obscures en créant des conseils dans les instituts avec les représentants des sorciers, des loups, des vampires et des fées pour qu'ils donnent aussi leurs avis sur les choix de l'Enclave. Puis il y avait eu l'Alliance qui faisait que les créatures obscures qui le voulait pouvait aider à la chasse au démon ce qui avait fait baisser le taux de perte dans leurs rangs et qui avait aussi permis les mariages entre shadowhunters et downworlders. Puis enfin le mariage homosexuel avait été complètement accepté par l'Enclave. Au fur et à mesure que j'entend parlé de ce shadowhunter j'vais voulu savoir qui il était, qui pouvait être cette personne qui se battait pour nous et pour nos droits. Je fus surpris quand Raphael m'apprit que c'était nul autre qu'Alexandre, avec le soutien total de sa fratrie et surtout de sa mère.

Quand Raphaël entra dans le salon je portais juste un débardeur noir avec un bas de pyjama bleu nuit en soie, quelque collier et bague ainsi qu'un serpent en argent sur le haut de mon oreille gauche. Et mes cheveux je les ai peigné de façon à ce qu'ils soit dressés en piques sur le dessus avec quelque mèche doré sur le devant que j'ai assortie à mon maquillage. Raphaël lui portait un costume bordeaux que je lui avais offert il y a quelque année avec un t-shirt noir et des chaussures ciré.

Je me lève de mon canapé pour venir l'accueillir mais je m'arrête en voyant les personnes qui le suit et il baisse tout de suite la tête comme un petit enfant honteux, mais je ne lui en veux pas car si il les a amené c'est que c'est vraiment important.

Je reconnais tout de suite mon petit biscuit avec ces cheveux roux et ces yeux vert, elle me sourit, et je peux aussi voir à sa main en guise de bague de fiançailles la bague familial des Herondale, c'est Tessa qui m'avait appris cette nouvelle que Jace était en fin de compte son descendant à elle et Will, elle m'avait aussi mise au courant pour la naissance des jumeaux ce qui m'avait réjouit pour eux, car si Alec a tout les compétences pour être père, Clary les a aussi pour être une merveilleuse mère. Elle est bien sur suivit pas son mari toujours aussi blond mais je remarque qu'il a changé de coupe de cheveux, en les laissant pousser sur les côtés. Ils portent tous deux une tenue classique des shadowhunters, pantalon noir, t-shirt noir et veste en cuir.

Après eux viens Simon et Isabelle, Simon n'a pas changé il est juste plus bronzé par son statut de diurne, info donné par Raphaël, ce qui fait un effet un peu bizarre avec Isabelle qui ressemble un peu plus à sa mère avec l'âge, elle porte une robe bleu nuit sans manche avec des escarpins assortie une tenue parfaite pour la directrice d'un institut aussi renommé que celui de New York.

Puis vient celle qui ma pris l'homme que j'aime, la vie que j'aurais du avoir auprès d'Alexander: Lydia Lightwood. Je remarque que au contraire de Clary elle ne porte pas la bague familiale des Lightwood. Ces cheveux blond sont retenue en un chignon très stricte et elle porte un tailleur noir. En 16 ans je trouve qu'elle n'a pas tellement changé à part qu'elle rides au coins des yeux.

Quand le dernier eut passé la porte je cru voir Alexander mais la personne était bien trop jeune pour être mon amour, donc je devinais comme étant Thomas, leurs fils. Les rumeurs à son sujet sont fondées il est l'exacte copie de son père, il porte même la veste qu'Alec portais le jours où on c'est rencontrer, le jours où je suis tombé sous le charme de son innocence et surtout de ces magnifique yeux vert.

Clary fut la première à bouger de mon entrée en venant me prendre dans ces bras.

"Biscuit !

-Tu m'as manqué Magnus.

-Toi aussi ma puce. Et tout mes félicitation pour ton mariage ainsi que les jumeaux.

-Merci."me répondit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

"Mais j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas la pour une visite de courtoisie. Et Raphael arrête te faire une tête d'enfant honteux, je ne t'en veux pas.

-C'est vrais?

-Bien sur! Mais si tu t'es sentie obligée de me piéger pour les amener c'est que sa doit être une question de vie ou de mort et surement du seul qui manque à l'appelle. Alors que se passe d'il avec ce cher Alexander?"

Ils me regardèrent tous étonné de mes déductions sur leurs venue dans ma demeure indonésienne. Je les invite tous à s'asseoir dans les canapé avec moi après que j'ai fais apparaître des cocktails pour tout le monde, sauf pour le jeune Lightwood qui eu droit à un soda étant encore mineure.

"Donc? Que se passe-t-il? Et soyez convainquant!"

Ils se regardèrent tous surement car ils ne savent pas par ou commencer pour m'expliquer se qui se passe avec mon cher Alexander. Ce fut en fin de compte la belle Isabelle qui pris la parole. Elle me raconta tout, l'attaque du sorcier l'or de la dernière épreuve de parabatai des fils Lightwood et Herondale puis l'évanouissement de l'inquisiteur à la fin de la cérémonie ainsi que la découverte du poison sur la lame qui avait légèrement blessé le beau shadowhunter qu'est Alexander ainsi que le sort découvert par Catarina.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul remède à se poison qui est un peu cliché il faut l'avoué…

-Qui est?

-Un baiser d'amour véritable et réciproque.

-Et vous êtes venu me voir moi." leurs répondis-je surpris.

"Tu es le seul dont Alec soit amoureux, il ne t'as jamais oublié. Et tu ne serais pas partie ainsi après notre mariage si ce n'était pas réciproque?" me lança Lydia.

Bien sur que j'étais encore amoureux de lui mais qu'es qui me prouve que lui l'est, je ne veux pas espérer rien qu'un tout petit peu un avenir avec lui au risque que mon cœur ne soit brisé encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

"Qu'es qui me prouve vos dire?"

Le jeune Lightwood me tendit une tablette noir que je reconnu comme étant celle utilisé par les Shadowhunter.

"C'est celle de mon père. Le code pour l'ouvrir c'est "PrésidentMiaou"!"

Pendant deux seconde je cru qu'il se moquait de moi pour le mot de passe mais au vu des regard de tous, Alec avait bien mit le nom de mon chat, qui justement à la mention de son nom pointa le bout de son nez en venant sauter sur les genoux de Raphael pour ensuite se frotter contre son torse et se mettre en boule sur ces jambes pour s'endormir avec des caresse venant de mon fils. Je rentre le code dans le code pour tomber sur un dossier avec plusieurs rapport d'incident quand j'en ouvris quelqu'un je me rendit compte qu'ils concernaient tous la même personne: Moi.

"Et donc?

-C'est rapport son introuvable dans les dossiers de l'Enclave. Ça fait des années même avant qu'il soit Inquisiteur que mon frère fait disparaître tous les rapport qui pourrait d'incriminer de quelque façon que ce soit." me déclara Jace.

"Et regarde le nom du dossier." renchérit son épouse.

Chose que je n'avais pas faite et qui me surpris quand je vis le mots "mon amour" écrit dans ma langue maternelle. Alors Alexander avait bien des sentiments pour moi et il m'avait protéger toute ces années.

"Alors? As-tu assez de preuve?" me demanda Simon.

"Je fais venir avec vous! Mais je n'ai pas encore prise ma décision finale."

J'avale mon verre avant de filer dans ma chambre pour me changer en rapidité puis revenir pour faire un portail qui nous amena juste devant l'institut de New York.

* * *

**Donc voila le chapitre avec l'arrivé de Magnus donné moi vos avis.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Réponse au review:**

**nagron: Merci pour ta review et voila la suite.**

**Liki: Merci**

**louserie: T'es message me font toujours autant rire. Merci beaucoup. Et desolé pour le retard.**

**PS: Désolé pour le retard j'ai eu des soirée avec des potes pendant la semaine, j'ai passé du temps à faire des aller-retour à l'hôpital pour mon père (qui va très bien maintenant) et j'ai eu des petit problème d'inscription universitaire plus préparer mon anniversaire, donc pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, mais voila le chapitre.**

* * *

Arrivé devant l'institut énormément de souvenir me revienne d'un beau shadowhunter au cheveux noir et au yeux vert envoutant. Ce fut Isabelle qui me réveilla.

"Magnus tu viens?"

Je les rejoins à l'intérieur de l'imposant bâtiment qu'est l'Institut de New-York, ils se séparèrent tous pour laisser seulement avec le jeune Lightwood qui me mena en premier lieu vers un bureau que je connais déjà, celui du directeur ou plutôt directrice maintenant.

"Pour m'avoir d'abord amené ici c'est que tu as quelque chose à me demander ou à me dire.

-Es que vous l'aimez? Mon père?

-Pour tout de dire je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais je me rappellerais toujours de la première fois que je l'ai vu.

-C'était…?

-Dans une rave obscure. Jace et Clary étaient venu me voir pour les souvenir de ta tante que je lui avait enlevé, sur ordre de Jocelyne, et un membre du cercle est arrivé derrière moi pour me tué mais une seconde après une flèche à filé à travers la salle pour le tuer, c'est ton père qui avait tiré cette flèche.

-Alors il t'a sauvé la vie?

-Oui plus d'une fois. Il était tellement différents de sa fratrie ou même de ces ancêtres qui était tous des êtres arrogants et qui se penser supérieur au autres, alors qu'Alexander il rester toujours dans l'ombre de Jace. J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop changé.

-Il est toujours comme ça, à faire passer sa famille avant lui même. Bon je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie.

-Alors j'ai réussi le test?"

Il me sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je le suivis à travers le dédale de couloirs et d'ascenseur et quand on commença à approcher de l'infirmerie ma magie commença à bouillonner d'excitation à l'intérieur de moi, comme si elle sentait qu'on approché de lui. Arrivé devant la porte j'eu un temps d'arrêt ou je me remémorer la dernière fois que j'avais vu son visage et j'essaye de calmer mon cœur qui bat la chamade dans ma poitrine.

"Monsieur Bane !?" appela Thomas se qui me réveilla.

On passa la porte qui amené sur une chambre de malade. La première personne que je vis ce fut Catarina qui passait ses mains sur un corps que je ne regardais pas tout de suite car mon regard fut attiré par l'autres côté du lit ou se trouvé Maryse, et Luke qui soutenait sa femme, qui finit par tourner la tête vers moi et je pu voir tout l'espoir qu'elle met en moi pour sauver la vie de son fils. Ce fut Catarina qui coupa notre échange de regard en venant me prendre dans ces bras.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué Mag'!

-Toi aussi Cat. Je suis désolé d'être partie comme ça. Mais j'avais besoin de prendre mes distance avec New York.

-Je comprend." Elle m'embrassa sur la joue avant de se tourner vers les autres. "On ferait mieux de sortir un instant."

Il sortir tous de la pièce, Luke me sera l'épaule en passant à côté de moi. Quand ils furent tous sortie je relevai les yeux vers le lit avec la peur de se qui m'attendait. Et je le vis allongé dans ce lit, il avait juste l'air endormis. Il n'avait pas tellement changé. Il avait toujours les même cheveux noir légèrement bouclé juste plus court que dans mon souvenir et il n'avait plus sa mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Ces yeux étaient fermé mais je pouvais tout à fait imaginé ces magnifiques pupilles verte pleines de sérieux. Je pouvais aussi voir sa rune de blocage dans son cou que j'avais toujours imaginé parsemé de baiser en le serrant dans mes bras. Je m'approche du lit pour m'asseoir sur la chaise occupé avant par sa mère et lui pris sa main dans l'une des mienne.

"Alexander… Il a fallut que tu sois sur le point de mourir pour qu'on se revoit. Tu m'as manqué. Je sais pas si tu m'entend mais merci de m'avoir protéger pendant toute ces années."

Cat reviens quelque instant plus tard pour m'expliquer plus clairement que le autres ce que se sorcier, que j'avais maintenant envie de tué, à fait à mon Alexander. Ainsi que le sort qu'elle voudrait que je réalise pour pénétrer son esprit et essayer de l'en sortir.

"Il faut que je te prévienne que se que tu y verra sera la vie dont il rêve secrètement d'avoir donc…

-Tu pense que j'y serais auprès de lui. C'est ça?"

Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire qui voulais tout dire, pour les personne qui la connaisse bien.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu as un peu fait vivre un enfer à se cher Alexander!?

-Mon crétin de meilleure ami est parti avec un pauvre message de feu parce qu'il a préféré épouser une adorable shadowhunter plutôt que d'être lui même. Je ne m'excuserais pas, sauf si il change d'avis et qu'il te rend heureux, mon petit tigre.

-Ça me manquait c'est surnom qu'on se donner avec Ragnor, ma bleuet."

Elle me prit dans ses bras avant de retourner près du lit pour continuer à maintenir l'inquisiteur. Mais avant elle m'envoya un objet que je rattrapais.

"Les clés de ton appart! Il n'a pas bougé depuis ton départ.

-Merci! Je vais y aller préparé tout ce qu'il faut pour le sort et on se retrouve demain matin."

Je fis un portail pour mon appart que je fus plus qu'heureux de retrouver, je vis bien sur un aller-retour en Indonésie pour récupérer PresidentMiaou, puis filer prendre un bain avec de la musique classique en fond pour me détendre.

* * *

Merci de me laisser une review. Et petit question voulais vous voir intervenir Lorenzo Rey et Andrew Underhill?


	12. Chapter 12

**Réponse au review**

**louserie: Merci pour ton message qui m'amuse toujours autant ;) T'es nerf font encore avoir tu mal avec ce chapitre.**

**nagron: désolé pour les petite incohérence j'ai écris peut-être un peu vite le chapitre j'espère me rattraper avec celui-ci, pour les yeux j'utilise les physique de la série et Matthew à les yeux vert c'est même lui qui le dit dans une interview ou un live je sais plus trop. Merci pour ta review. Et ils seront surement ensemble car c'est un couple que j'aurais adoré voir si il y avait eu une saison 4**

**liki: Normalement je les mettrais mais pas tout de suite.**

**lucie: voila le 12e chap et je publie tout les lundi sauf si problèm**e.

* * *

Le lendemain je prépare tout se qui ma valait pour le sort qui me permettrais de voir la vie rêvé d'Alexander. J'appréhende ce que j'allai trouver dans sa tête au fond de moi j'espère vraiment que la vie dont il rêve se soit avec moi qu'il la passe, et en même temps je me sens mal de le sortir d'un endroit il doit se sentir bien et en sécurité.

Après avoir tout mit dans mon sac je pris un portail qui m'emmena comme hier juste devant les portes de l'imposante église, en entrant je fus accueillis par Clary qui me pris dans ces bras. Puis qui m'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre d'infirmerie réservé pour l'Inquisiteur, en y entrant je remarqué Catarina et une jeune sorcière métis, que je devine comme étant Madzie la fille adoptive de ma meilleure amie, qui continuent de s'occuper d'Alec pour retarder les effet du poisson dans son corps, puis je remarqué un changement dans la pièce, à la droite du lit un second lit d'hôpital avait été installé surement pour moi. Catarina vient vers moi pour m'embrasser, accompagné de sa fille adoptive. On mit tout en place pour le sort, en enlevant tout ce qui se trouve entre les deux lits pour les coller ensemble avant de tourner Alec sur le côté pour qu'il se retrouve tourné vers le lit ou je me trouver. Toute sa famille pénétra dans la chambre au moment ou je m'allongeais sur le lit après avoir enlever ma veste et mes chaussures.

"Comment ça va se passer?" me demanda Isabelle

"Je fais faire le sort pour pénétrer dans son rêve et pendant ce temps Madzie va surveiller Alec et Catarina me surveillera et sera aussi la pour me réveiller si au bout d'une heure je ne suis toujours pas sortie, car plus longtemps ça peut être dangereux pour moi mais aussi pour lui.

-Comment ça?" demanda une jeune fille que je ne connais pas encore mais avec ces cheveux roux et ses yeux bleu ne peux qu'être la fille de Biscuit et blondinet.

"Car si je reste trop longtemps je peux me retrouver piéger dans son esprit mais je peux aussi faire des dégâts sur sa mémoire. Et Catarina doit le faire car le temps est différent dans un rêve."

Après ça je m'allonge en face de lui et pose mes mains sur ses tempes en commençant à incanter dans une langue démoniaque en fermant les yeux. A la fin de mon incantation il eu un grand flash blanc et en rouvrant les yeux je me trouve sur une plage de sable blanc j'entend des rires d'enfants derrière moi. Je me retourne et je fis dans l'eau un adolescent au cheveux noir et au runes de shadowhunter avec un enfant tout bleu qui joue ensemble en se mouillant, le plus jeune essaye plusieurs fois de faire tomber le second dans l'eau. Débité de ne pas y arriver je le vois se tourner vers la plage et crié.

"Dad! Tu peux venir m'aider?"

En suivant son regard je tombe sur une image de rêve pour moi. Je vois Alexander, avec juste un short de bain gris et des lunette de soleil, et moi, portant aussi un short de bain mais avec des fleurs de toute les couleurs et des lunette de soleil, entre ses jambes avec le dos complètement appuyé contre son torse et ses bras qui entoure mes hanches.

"DAD!

-J'arrive Ragnor!" lui répondit-il en se levant puis en enlevant ses lunettes.

Le nom du petit garçon sorcier me surprit. Alors c'est donc ça la vie rêver d'Alexander: nous deux ensemble sur une île privé avec deux garçons: un shadowhunter et un sorcier. Avant de filer vers l'eau il se retourna vers mon double pour l'embrasser.

"Je reviens vite Monsieur Lightwood-Bane."

Et il partit vers l'eau pour attraper le jeune shadowhunter, qui ressemble fortement à Thomas, et le faire basculer dans l'eau avec l'aide du petit Ragnor, mais à un moment je fis le regard des deux garçons se croiser et en deux seconde ils se jetèrent sur leurs père.

"Je me rend.

-Ouais on a vaincue le grand inquisiteur Lightwood-Bane!" s'écria le plus jeune.

Un choque de plus pour moi, nous ne somme pas seulement ensemble mais aussi marié et Alexander à l'air de portais mon nom avec fierté. Quelque minute plus tard je les vois sortir de l'eau pour filer vers mon double et lui sauter dessus au-dessus.

"Papa j'ai faim!" lui dit le plus jeune.

"Moi aussi!

-Ok alors goûter, j'ai bien envie d'une grosse glace et je crois bien que le congélateur en ai plein.

-Ouais!"

Il parte tous les trois vers la maison que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. Mais mon double revient sur ses pas quand il se rend compte qu'Alec en les suit pas.

"Mon ange, tu viens?" lui dit-il en lui caressant le bras.

"J'arrive petit tigre. Je fais juste nager un peu.

-D'accord Monsieur le shadowhunters."

Il s'embrasse et le sorcier repart dans le direction ou son partie les deux garçons quand à Alec il part vers l'eau mais a mis chemin il se tourne vers moi et nos regard se croise.

PDV d'Alec:

(C'est la même scène mais vu du son point de vue)

Nous somme arrivé sur l'île ce matin et avons dû retenir les garçons toute la mâtiné d'aller dans la mer pour qu'il nous aide à défaire les valises, à ouvrir complètement la maison, remplir les placard et faire les lit puis nous aider avec le déjeuner. Mais maintenant nous somme tranquillement sur la plage qui est reliée à la maison que mon cher mari a fait construire pour notre premier anniversaire de mariage.

Je suis heureux juste la avec mon mari dans mes bras qui a sa tête poser sur mon épaule en m'offrant son cou que je ne peu m'empêcher de couvrir de baiser, ainsi que de passer mes mains sur son corps si bien fait j'ai l'impression que nos corps sont faits pour être l'un contre l'autres. Ces mais son poser pour l'un sur les mienne et l'autre sur ma jambe à la caresser.

""Dad! Tu peux venir m'aider?"

J'entend l'appelle de mon petit garçon que j'ai vu du coin de l'œil en train de jouer dans l'eau avec son frère et d'essayer de le faire tomber, il utilise même ses pouvoir mais Thomas arrive a rester debout.

"DAD!" l'entendis-je crié.

Je fini par me lever et me sépare de mon homme.

"J'arrive Ragnor!" lui répondit-je en enlevant mes lunettes.

Mais avant de partir aidé ma petite myrtille je me retourne vers mon mari qui a posé ses mains derrière lui pour le soutenir et me regarde en souriant, je peux deviner tout l'amour qu'il a dans ses yeux cachés par ses propre lunette.

"Je reviens vite Monsieur Lightwood-Bane." lui dis-je après l'avoir embrassé.

Et je partit rapidement vers l'eau pour attraper Tom et le faire tomber dans l'eau avec l'aide du son petit frère, mais rapidement les deux chenapan décide de se liguer contre moi pour me faire tomber dans l'eau aussi.

"Je me rend.

-Ouais on a vaincue le grand inquisiteur Lightwood-Bane!"

Je ressens une certaine fierté à porter ce nom. Ils se relèvent tous deux et je vois Ragnor filé vers la plage très vite suivis de son grand frère toujours au petit soin avec lui. Il saute dans les bras de son père alors que Tom s'installe juste à côté de lui. Je les suis aussi.

"Papa j'ai faim!" lui dit le plus jeune de nos fils.

"Moi aussi!

-Ok alors goûter, j'ai bien envie d'une grosse glace et je crois bien que le congélateur en ai plein.

-Ouais!"

Il parte tous les trois vers la maison pour se faire c'est énorme coupe de glace qu'ils s'adorent. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi quelque chose me retient sur cette plage. Ce qui fait que Magnus reviens vers moi un peu soucieux.

"Mon ange, tu viens?" me dit-il en me caressant le bras.

"J'arrive petit tigre. Je fais juste nager un peu.

-D'accord Monsieur le shadowhunters."

Et il rejoint les enfant que j'entend l'appeler pour avoir leurs glaces spécial papa. Je commence à repartir vers l'eau pour aller un peu nager me disant que sa me changera l'esprit quand je sens une présence sur la plage et en tournant la tête je le vois la debout sur la plage à me regarder. Au fond de moi je sais que se n'est pas le Magnus que je viens de voir partir.

* * *

**Voila laisser moi une review et dite moi si vous avez aimé cette façon de faire avec les deux PDV.**


End file.
